This is Halloween!
by Annasak2
Summary: Una festividad importante para un niño que quería encontrar diversión, para una mujer que quiere encontrar el significado de la maternidad y para un hombre que quiere aprender a vivir en familia. YxA
1. Capítulo I

**This is Halloween**

_Come with us and you will see_

_This, our town of Halloween_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

La música en la recamara de Redseb no lo dejaba oír muy bien la televisión, especialmente porque quería escuchar los consejos de los niños que estaban ya pidiendo dulces afuera. Se levantó y se asomó por la ventana, este año le habían dicho que habría un gran espectáculo en el centro.

-¿Mamá, has visto el maquillaje?-Llamó desde su recamara Redseb, pero nadie contestó.

No tardó más de cinco minutos en salir y bajar el volumen de esa canción. Nunca lo había visto esmerarse tanto como este año, lo más probable es que saliera a una fiesta, y ahora más que nunca demandaba la atención de su rubia madre, quien estaba desparecida por la enorme casa.

-¡Mamá!-Le gritó de nueva cuenta.

-Está con Yoh-Respondió Seyram, que había salido a recoger un paquete de galletas de la sala en la que se encontraba él.

No lo miró, ni siquiera le prestó atención y él tampoco a ella. Todos ahí parecían estar en su propio asunto, sólo Redseb se sentó a su lado y comenzó a tararear esa canción de Halloween. Si lo respetaban o no como su hermano, lo cierto es que ellos dos sí que parecían creer que sus padres eran los mismos y por lo tanto su hermandad era especial.

-¿Ya te ha dado tu disfraz?-Preguntó Hana a su hermano mayor.

-No, pero será genial, siempre ha hecho cosas impresionantes-Comentó Rebseb arrebatándole una galleta de su propio paquete.- ¿Ya te lo ha dado a ti?

-No, pero será grandioso, soy su hijo predilecto-Se jactó con alevosía el pequeño Hana mientras comía una galleta.

-¿Te lo ha dicho?-Cuestionó algo incrédulo el mayor- Su preferido es Yoh, Hana.

Pero él no era su hijo, qué acaso no seguía el hilo de la conversación, además sabía que no podía competir con su padre, no en balde llevaba con él más de una hora encerrada en…

-No, en realidad me gusta pensarlo, soy su pequeñito-Dijo emocionado al ver las grandes botargas de dragones en la televisión.

-Bien… a mí también me gusta pensar que soy su preferido-Contó con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver la emoción del pequeño- Pero seamos francos, el hecho de que te parezcas a ella y a Yoh te da la ventaja.

-Yo no creo-Rebatió Seyram-Por algo lo dejaron con Tamao.

-No me lo recuerdes…-Habló con cierta incomodidad el pequeño.

El ambiente se oscureció de repente. Y Redseb miró de mal humor a su hermana, a veces quería comportarse como Anna, pero en ocasiones se pasaba de la línea.

-Cosas de ellos-Intentó arreglarlo Redseb- Además, ya están aquí.

-Sí, supongo-Contestó el pequeño rubio- ¿Y tú no piensas salir?

-Tal vez-Respondió sin mucha emoción Seyram- Tampoco está mi disfraz.

-Vaya…- Agregó Hana a la tan emotiva conversación- Ustedes pueden divertirse más, son más grandes, y están esperando a que mamá termine de arreglarlos.

Seyram se molestó, se levantó y se adentró a su habitación. A veces podían rivalizar tanto, y otras veces eran casi invisibles, quién los entendía realmente. Sólo Redseb se llevaba la vida tranquila, sobre todo porque Yoh parecía más su hermano que una figura paterna.

-Sí que se está esmerando, ¿no crees?-Comentó el mayor a un pequeño que miraba entretenido el televisor.

En eso se parecía tanto a ella, al menos eso era lo que pensaba Yoh cada vez que veía a la rubia medir los detalles de los trajes, se notaba el empeño, la dedicación y la majestuosidad que tenían, especialmente se percibía su espíritu incansable. Llevaba cerca de dos horas ahí a su lado, y casi estaba seguro que terminaría pronto.

-El de Redseb te ha quedado muy bien, debería entregárselo ya que lo has terminado-Pronunció encantado con el diseño que tenía en su mano.

-No es buena idea, tu hijo pensará que tienes más preferencias por ellos antes que por él-Contestó sin reparo mientras se paraba e iba a recoger algunos botones.

-No creo, los niños piensan en otras cosas ahora.

-¿Sí? ¿Tú que pensabas cuando tenías su edad?-Le preguntó sin ningún interés real.

-Con seis años… pensaba que tenía muchas obligaciones-Respondió algo abrumado con los recuerdos-¿Tú crees que estamos en buen camino?

Pero nadie estaba con él, Anna lo había dejado completamente solo. Ella ya estaba cruzando el pasillo de la planta alta, en donde estaba más que segura se encontraba su pequeño hijo y Redseb viendo un programa especial de la fecha. El rubio miraba acostado el televisor, mientras el más grande reía divertido de las ocurrencias del conductor, hasta que se percató de su presencia.

-¡Wow! ¡Se ve genial!- Exclamó feliz, y de inmediato se paró hasta donde estaba ella- ¡Gracias!

Sí, pocas veces denotaba tanta felicidad, no, aquí desbordaba emoción. En cambio Hana seguía acostado, comiendo más y más galletas, tal vez aún tenía recelo con ella y con Yoh, y no importaba que Tamao se fuera de vacaciones, regresaría y probablemente todo sería igual.

-Ve a cambiarte o se te hará más tarde-Le indicó al joven castaño- ¿Irás con Seyram?

-Tal vez, voy a convencerla, creo que no tiene mucho ánimo para salir-Contestó distraídamente- Yo le llevó su disfraz.

Y se lo entregó. No objetó nada, ni siquiera cuando Redseb gritó a todo pulmón que el traje estaba terminado. Miró a Hana y él a ella, una extraña y singular conexión se suscitó y aprovechó parte de ese sentimiento para llamarlo y darle la mano. El pequeño rubio se acercó y cogió su mano con cierta confianza, después de todo era algo raro que Anna se mostrara tan maternal.

-¿Y dónde está papá? Pensé que llegarías con él-Cuestionó intrigado, mas cuando entraron a su habitación la duda se evaporó y la prisa llegó al escuchar los fuegos artificiales.

-¿Ya te has bañado?-Preguntó Anna al verlo desvestirse con total apuro.

-Desde hace una hora-Fue la respuesta que tuvo del niño.- ¡No puedo creerlo! Horo Horo se llevó mi calabaza, demonios, debí saber que algo quería hace rato que vino.

-¿Sirve de algo hacer ese escándalo?-Le preguntó con curiosidad mientras se acercaba para vestirlo, a pesar de que él podía hacerlo solo, según sabía por Tamao.

-¡Anna!- Oyeron a escasa distancia la voz de Yoh.

Hana la miró y no se movió ni un centímetro para atender el llamado de su padre, aunque de antemano sabía que no correría a sus brazos. No, ella seguía descolgando el disfraz que había colgado en un gancho, lo iba colocando en el futon de forma cuidadosa mientras inspeccionaba por donde comenzar.

-Puedo cambiarme solo, si quieres puedes ir con él…-Le dijo con sinceridad- Parece muy desesperado por encontrarte.

-Puede esperar-Le contestó con una pequeña y sutil sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Por qué un zombie?

Refiriéndose al vestuario que traía, no creyó que le interesara mucho vestirse de algo tan común, ese niño siempre iba a lo extravagante, justo como ella.

-¿Has visto esa película de zombies, donde unos tipos van y tratan de eliminar un virus? ¡Wow! Se ve increíble!-Contestó con emoción mientras ella le colocaba el pequeño saco.- ¡Da miedo! Perdón, creo que me he emocionado…

-Está bien, no temas decir lo que piensas-Dijo segura- Eso te hará un adulto mejor.

-Sí… un buen hombre-Recordó con pesadez las palabras que Tamao siempre le decía.

-No, serás un mejor adulto, ser un buen hombre depende de ti y lo que decidas en el futuro. Bien, parece que está listo, sólo falta maquillarte un poco la cara.

Hana sonrió como habitualmente no hacía y se sintió especial, no sólo porque Anna lo vestía, sino porque le interesaba saber de él.

-Oh… aquí estás. ¡Hana, te ves muy bien!- Escuchó a su padre muy emocionado.- Anna, Manta llamó, dijo que en media hora pasa por nosotros para ir a la fiesta.

¿Iban a dejarlo solo? Sí, sí lo creía. A menos que Seyram aceptara quedarse con él y acompañarlo a pedir dulces y también al centro… y tenía tantas ideas para pasar de maravilla ese día. Ni siquiera se percató cuando su madre terminó de maquillarlo, ni cuando Yoh comenzó a preguntarle cosas sobre lo que haría.

-Yoh, tiene seis años, no puedes mandarlo a la calle solo-Aclaró Anna, aún enfrente de él- Es decir, no porque a ti o mí nos criaron como adultos quiere decir que vayas a dejar a tu hijo largarse a donde quiera.

-No, Anna, Tamao dijo que lo acompañaría.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó con extrañeza el pequeño- ¿Mamá Tamao vendrá?

Y Anna se molestó. Entendía que Tamao era importante para Hana, pero llamarle mamá era algo inaudito y que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar. Encima tenía que ir a convivir a una fiesta en la que seguramente terminarían todos borrachos.

-No, no vendrá-Afirmó Anna- Yo te acompañaré a todo lo que vayas a hacer hoy en la noche.

Continuará…

N/A: Un mini fic de capítulos cortos, de aquí hasta que termine día de muertos. Oh sí, cómo me encanta esta fecha. Bien, Feliz Halloween.

Ciao!


	2. Capítulo II

**This is Halloween**

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_

_It's our town, everybody scream_

_In this town of Halloween_

El hecho de que fuera una noche especial denotaba más el acto que tenía de acompañarlo, más cuando su padre casi se va de espaldas con semejante declaración. Era obvio que cada quien tenía sus propios planes. Seyram y Redseb no tardaron mucho en despedirse, probablemente también asistirían a una reunión con sus amigos.

-¿Estás segura de esto?-Preguntó de nueva cuenta el pequeño- Puedo salir solo a la calle, de hecho no es nada raro.

Y en parte tenía razón, la primera vez que encarcelaron a Ryu, él había salido sin problemas… aunque se perdió después, golpeó algunos hombres…

-¿Tiene algo de malo? ¿Acaso pensabas hacer alguna travesura?-Argumentó con crudeza la rubia.

-No, nada, en absoluto…- Pronunció casi con miedo, pero éste se desvaneció en cuanto vio algunos niños caminando por las transitadas calles de Tokyo.- ¡Wow!

Se había quedado sin habla al notar como decenas de niños se arremolinaban cerca de una gran calavera gigante, e inevitablemente recordó al loco ayudante de Hao, aquel que usaba ese tipo de esqueletos y burlaba con franqueza a la muerte.

-¡Es enorme!-Gritó emocionado y notó como varias personas se tomaban fotos- Mamá, por favor, tómame una foto junto a él.

El tono tan vehemente en que lo pedía le recordaba mucho a Yoh, quien debía de estar bastante molesto, ya que no creía en absoluto su excusa para no asistir a la fiesta. Qué esperaba, Tamao tenía gran ventaja y era tan sacrificada que prefería pasar el tiempo con Hana, y aunque no le incomodaba su presencia junto a Yoh, sí lo hacía con su hijo, porque ella tenía más afecto de su parte.

-Por favor….-Repitió en suplica- Juró que no pido más.

-Sí, es grande-Comentó al notar el enorme esqueleto- Pero no tengo cámara.

-¿No tienes cámara?-Preguntó anonadado- Hubieses pedido a mamá Tamao la cámara, creo que compró una el año pasado.

¿Es que esperaba que rivalizara con Tamao toda la noche? Bufó y se enojó. Al diablo, Yoh, si algo tenía más que seguro es que ese hombre era de ella, pero este niño tenía casi tatuado el nombre de esa segunda madre. Miró a su alrededor y decidida tomó la mano de Hana.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Cuestionó Hana más que desilusionado.

-Iremos a comprar una cámara, después regresaremos y te tomaré todas las fotos que quieras.

Eso le borró la tristeza del rostro y exclamó a voz viva lo genial que era su madre. Sin embargo, Yoh no pensaba del mismo modo, apenas había llegado Tamao y Ryu, Anna le había encargado a la mujer acompañarlo. Y ahí estaba, en la fiesta con sus amigos y con cientos de conocidos en el torneo, aburriéndose, y no porque el ambiente fuera malo, sino que…

-Primera vez que te veo sin Anna en unos cuatro o cinco años y estás aquí con cara de muerto, Yoh-Le dijo Horo Horo en tono macabro.

-No es eso, es sólo que… bien, no lo sé-Respondió distraído mientras observaba la peculiar pareja que formaban Ren y Jeanne.

-Te mandó a Tamao, eso es buena señal de confianza, deberías estar feliz-Añadió Manta algo tomado.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Tamao en esto?-Cuestionó con cierta inocencia.

-Pues sólo el hecho que Tamao está enamorada de ti desde que tiene memoria, y que eso lo sabe Anna prácticamente desde… bien eso no lo sé, pero se nota, incluso dijo que no le molestaba que tuviera sentimientos por ti-Contestó Oyamada con total soltura, la misma que le daba el licor.- Anímense, sólo una vez Anna nos deja reunirnos y emborracharnos hasta decir basta.

Sólo que las palabras de Manta aún estaban siendo procesadas por el Asakura. En parte, por la declaración tan franca que le había dado, en segunda por el hecho de que tanto como Horo Horo como Manta tenían razón, estaba tan acostumbrado a Anna, que la distancia le parecía algo sumamente extraño.

-¿Y Men?-Atinó a preguntar al recordar el pequeño bebé de su amigo, y la ausencia del mismo.

-Seguramente debe estar con sus niñeros, ya sabes lo malcriado que es ese niño…

Por supuesto, ella tenía gran conocimiento y habilidad para reconocer objetos de buena calidad y ese lo era, por lo tanto no exageró al comprar la cámara digital más cara y moderna. Fotografías perfectas, significaban para ella una madre ejemplar.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?-Le preguntó al pequeño que tomaba sin parar imágenes de la calle y de las personas disfrazadas.

-Me gusta. Se ve muy bien-Comentó muy feliz- No pensé que tuvieras tanto dinero, es decir, no veo que mi padre te dé.

-Es un secreto a voces, tengo más poder que tú padre, por lo tanto tengo contactos más influyentes-Respondió con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Apostaba eso y más a que Tamao no le ganaba en eso, ni siquiera por decir que cocinaba bien. Y claro, eso entusiasmo más a su hijo, y no comprendía por qué Yoh se negaba a pasar demasiado tiempo a su lado si era realmente encantador.

-Eres importante, vaya, sí pareces una mujer muy admirable-Pronunció tomando su mano- ¿Puedo tomarme una foto contigo?

-¿Y la calavera?-Cuestionó, ya que era su deseo más intenso hace casi cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos.

-Olvídala, sólo es una estatua grande, tú eres mucho más impresionante, digo, más…

-¡Hey, mamá!-Escuchó a viva voz a Redseb.

Su hermano mayor venía solo, al parecer de un grupo recién desintegrado, lo que no le molestaba en absoluto si hubiese estado solo, ya que por un instante creyó tener toda la atención de Anna, incluso cuando Yoh pensaba oponerse y cuando optó por querer acompañarlos, tajantemente había zanjado el tema al proponer que Tamao lo acompañara y su madre secundó la moción. Ahora, cómo iba a lidiar con Redseb.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, pensé que irías a la fiesta?, especialmente hoy que estás tan bonita-Dijo agitado y levemente emocionado.

-Acompaño a Hana a pedir dulces y a visitar el espectáculo-Se limitó a contestar con familiaridad- ¿Quieres….

-¡Ay!-Gritó Hana con gran dolor, con fingido dolor-¡Ay!

Anna miró a su hijo tomar su pierna con ambas manos, incluso había soltado la calabaza de plástico con dulces, y aunque no le asustó, sí le pareció algo curioso.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó con curiosidad mientras se agachaba a la altura del pequeño rubio.

-Sí, me ha picado algo, no sé, debió ser algo-Excusó sin realmente nada claro- No sé, pero fue algo, algo me picó.

-Así que algo…-Susurró Redseb al oído del niño -¿Algo como Redseb vete de aquí o Redseb, mira, soy el preferido?

-Ambas-Respondió con franqueza.

-Eres un pequeño diablo, ¿lo sabías?-Le dijo con orgullo mientras miraba como Anna buscaba en su bolso algún pañuelo- Pero ya veremos cómo se te cae el teatro.

No obstante, Hana le sonrió con cierta maldad. Tenía excusas geniales y tanto más si Tamao lo reprendía a cada momento como una madre militar, por eso tenía tanta experiencia. Y cuando Anna lo tomó en brazos se alegró que su hermano lo mirara con recelo.

-Seguro que puede caminar-Objetó Redseb.

Ambos lo sabían, pero aquel contacto era nuevo para uno y otro, así que no les molestó en lo absoluto. Anna podía leer perfectamente en sus rostros que aquello era una simple jugada y nada más, del mismo modo en que notó lo posesivo y el fuerte e indomable carácter de su hijo.

-Bien, aquí podré revisarte-Le dijo a ambos, mientras uno sonreía y otro esperaba ansioso el resultado.-Espero que no sea de gravedad o tendrás que someterte a un tratamiento médico muy intensivo.

Hana miró impactado cómo su madre trataba de palpar la zona relativamente herida. ¿Un doctor? Ni pensarlo, ya que tenía dos o tres moretones en esa misma pierna por culpa de los tropezones que daba en la escuela.

-Ya estoy bien, seguramente debió ser algo pequeñito-Eludió Hana con simpleza- Podemos seguir si quieres, aún me falta pedir muchos dulces.

Y a él le faltaban muchas copas para igualar la felicidad de sus compañeros del torneo, sus amigos no estaba mucho mejor, Horo Horo y Chocolove ya padecían de sus efectos y el sonrojo en las mejillas de Lyserg lo delataba. Sólo Ren estaba perfectamente normal.

-No preguntes por Anna-Aclaró el castaño en cuanto sintió la presencia del Tao.

-Esta con tu hijo, lo sé-Repitió fastidiado- La pregunta es, ¿por qué no estás tú con ellos?

-No lo sé, ella…-Meditó un momento- Tú tal vez puedas entenderlo, no tengo ese apego familiar tan arraigado.

-Familia separada, sí, eres un pobre diablo que creció en la desdicha-Dedujo sin mayor problema, motivo por el cual una pequeña e inaudible risa se le escapó a Yoh.

-Bueno, ahora todo es diferente-Relató el castaño- Anna es diferente, y Hana…

-Es extraño que quieras tener una pareja, que quieras pasar más tiempo con tu pareja que con tu hijo, siendo que es tu sangre, pero siempre has hecho las cosas a tu modo y lo respeto, incluso lo reconozco.

Aunque no era la primera vez que Ren le confesaba admiración, reconocía el porqué de sus palabras.

-Estuviste dispuesto a suplantar a tu hermano, a dejarla embarazada y a no conocer a ese niño, eso es valentía.-Añadió Ren- Yo no podría ser tan frio.

Continuará…

N/a: Bien, segundo mini capítulo, me agrada escribir un poco más guiada al manga, no sé, me causa más sentimientos, y bueno después de mi aburrido Halloween espero que no les aburra yo con este capítulo.

Ciao!


	3. Final

**This is Halloween**

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween _

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home _

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_

Su calabaza está prácticamente llena y la noche casi alcanzaba su punto máximo. Redseb se quedó atrás cuando encontró nuevamente a sus amigos y eso era perfecto, porque no quería despegarse de ellos. Sin embargo, deseaba aprovechar al máximo la noche de brujas, quería divertirse y hacerlo con su madre.

-Es un bonito espectáculo-Admitió Anna levemente sorprendida.

Sí que lo estaba, ya que jamás había pasado tanto tiempo en la calle y menos en busca de diversión, ese no era su estilo. Recordaba como Yoh siempre salía con Manta y las contadas ocasiones en que la tomaba verdaderamente en cuenta, memorias antes de su primera noche…

-Oye, mamá, ¿podemos subir a los juegos mecánicos?-Preguntó el pequeño rubio más que impactado.

Era difícil creer que el gobierno les permitiera instalar semejante montaña rusa en medio de la ciudad, pero ya no valía la crítica, estaba ahí y quería superar cualquier obstáculo, las alturas no eran ningún desafío. Aunque tal vez debía pensarlo, ya que al verlo desde la punta era una sensación definitivamente distinta.

-¿Alguna vez te habías subido a esto?-Cuestionó Anna con cierto temblor en su voz- ¿Lo has hecho antes?

-No…-Negó con el mismo temor- ¿Se siente feo?

No pudo contestar, lo único que percibió fue una sensación en el estomago y el aire alborotarle los cabellos, si salía ilesa, juraba no volverse a subir ahí, pero al ver la cara y la risa tan suelta del pequeño Asakura, bien valía la pena una segunda ronda.

-Una vez más, mamá, por favor-Le rogó sin orgullo, totalmente sincero, sin ninguna máscara que cubriera su encanto.

Y lo notó, aquel brillo en su mirada, el que todo niño a su edad tenía y que estaba segura que nunca había tenido. En realidad, jamás pensó que ser madre fuera una emoción, ella sólo cumplía con el deber de dar a la dinastía un heredero, ahí acababa todo, Hana no era en realidad su obligación, ni de Yoh.

-Pero Miki murió…-Susurró Yoh.- Él tenía que encargarse de Hana.

Su madre no lo haría, estaba demasiado ocupada en sus asuntos; su abuela, no tenía la paciencia para criar de nueva cuenta a un niño; y su abuelo ya no tenía la fortaleza para hacerlo, pero ninguno en su familia había sido criado personalmente por sus padres, cada uno tenía asignada una misión, una valoración para la familia, para el mundo y más él que era la mitad del Shaman King.

Inevitablemente miró a Tamao, los cambios en ella eran notables, se veía más segura, mucho más desenvuelta y firme en sus convicciones. Deseaba ser cantante, pero todos sabían de antemano que su deber era cuidar de su hijo, sólo ella tenía que ocuparse de él.

-Si Anna te mirara te golpearía, Yoh, se más discreto-Le sugirió Manta-¿Qué te preocupa? Desde que Ren se sentó a platicar contigo has mirado ese vaso durante más de una hora.

-Pensaba en ellos-Comentó con una sutil sonrisa-Pronto volveremos a irnos, y Tamao se encargará nuevamente de Hana.

-Sí, todos lo saben, incluso Hana-Alude calmado Oyamada- ¿A qué se debe esa preocupación excesiva?, tú no eres así.

-No sé si quiero eso para mi hijo, aunque las cosas no deberían ser así, tienen que serlo-Le responde con cierta melancolía- Matamune decía que Anna jamás me dejaría solo y así ha sido, y me preguntaba si sería correcto…

-Sí, sería correcto-Lo interrumpe Manta estrechando su mano.- A él le encantaría.

-Entonces… tengo que irme-Contesta un poco más repuesto-Dile a Ryu que lleve a Tamao al terminar la fiesta.

Y sí era algo que pudiera elegir diría que sí inmediatamente. Jamás había visto a Anna sonreír, pero hoy lo hacía y de una forma tan natural, tan especial. Terminó su recorrido, tomó varias fotografías y de alguna manera sabía que la memoria estaba agotándose y la noche también.

-Es hora de volver a casa-Le dijo la rubia- Tu padre debe estar por llegar.

-Claro-Asintió el pequeño algo somnoliento- ¿No podrías comprar un carro también?, estoy algo cansado.

Bastante lógico por la forma en que había caminado, por los gritos, los brincos, la emoción que lo embargó durante las horas que estuvo en aquel espectáculo, pidiendo dulces en los negocios y en los juegos. Pero sólo una vez iba a vivirlo y esta vez era esta.

-Ven, súbete a mi espalda-Le señaló arrodillándose a su lado- Más te vale que te pongas a entrenar, eres muy débil.

-Sí…-Contestó, obedeciendo a su madre, sintiendo la suavidad de su cabello chocar con su cara.-Soy muy débil.

No, en realidad no lo era, sólo era muy pequeño y un niño con grandes cualidades, que no tenía miedo, era arriesgado, vivaz y muy sensible como su padre, justo como Yoh. Así fue como lo llevó a casa, cansado y agotado. Seyram entró con ellos cerca de la una de la mañana, despeinada y con algo más que una sutil sonrisa, se notaba que había disfrutado de aquel día.

-¿Está despierto?-Le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Casi-Respondió Anna con cierto cuidado.

-Es muy débil-Comentó Seyram antes de subir las escaleras.

Genial, y ahora cómo iba a subir sin que Hana se cayera. Sin embargo, cuando sintió que el niño se iba de espaldas se asustó, había tenido tanto cuidado de ello que sentir la sensación de liviandad no le era gratificante, mas cuando notó que era Yoh quien cargaba al pequeño, todo quedó en la nada.

-Perdón, no quería tomarte desprevenida-Se excusó su esposo- Vamos arriba.

Sus palabras tenían un toque extraño, y a pesar de que podía leer sus gestos, su mirada y el tono de voz, esta vez había una barrera extraña entre los dos. Redseb los saludó un tanto dormido en el pasillo. Tamao le sonrió y casi se enterneció al ver a su hijo desmayado en los brazos de su padre, fue en ese instante que se detuvo.

-Iré a bañarme, tú acuesta a Hana- Indicó Anna quitándose el sombrero de bruja que llevaba bien puesto.

-De acuerdo…

-¿Quieres ayuda, Yoh?-Le preguntó Tamao, pero él negó instintivamente.

No era gran ciencia, lo recostó y lentamente fue quitándole todo el atuendo que llevaba puesto. Tenía razón cuando veía cuán pequeño era su hijo, a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo fuera arrogante y de cierta manera grande. Entonces notó que él despertó y lo primero que hizo fue patearlo a la cara.

Su pierna izquierda tuvo una reacción involuntaria muy fuerte, tanto que lo sacó de equilibrio muy fácil. Talló sus ojos y apenas podía ver que estaba en su habitación junto con su padre. Notó que estaba en ropa interior y que de su disfraz sólo quedaba el maquillaje.

-Vuelve a dormir, Hana- Le dijo en voz baja el castaño mientras volvía a sentarse en la orilla de su futon.

Él pareció escucharlo y colocó su cabeza en la almohada mientras sus ojos apenas miraban como su padre limpiaba su cara con una toallita húmeda. La lentitud y suavidad con que lo hacían terminó por doblegarlo y no sentirse fuera de lugar. Entonces Yoh lo miró como jamás lo había hecho. Ahí estaba el pequeño vínculo que tenía con Anna, aquel ser que estaba dispuesto a dejar por convertirse en Shaman King.

Hana tomó su mano y apretó ligeramente dos dedos. Fuera o no uno de los guerreros más fuertes, jamás había sentido ese estremecimiento fuera de lugar, sólo con ella.

-Gracias…-Murmuró antes de quedarse dormido.

Su agarre perdió fuerza y sus ojos se cerraron definitivamente. Ni siquiera cuando le colocó el pantalón para dormir se despertó, simplemente soñó y respiró tranquilamente. En realidad no sabía por qué le daba las gracias con franqueza, aunque podía darse una idea del motivo.

-Me hubiese encantado conocerte-Murmuró el castaño acariciando el cabello rubio de su hijo- Pero las cosas son distintas con nosotros, y tú lo sabes…

Una ligera y suave lágrima abandonó sus ojos, especialmente cuando volvió a toca la mano del pequeño.

-Te quiero-Le dijo antes de dejarlo ir, de soltar su mano y besar su frente- Y puedes venir a mí el día que tú prefieras, siempre te estaré esperando.

Cerró la puerta y caminó hacia su habitación, la cual estaba vacía. Ahí se detuvo a respirar un momento antes de recostarse en el futon y abandonar su alma en la completa paz que le silencio le brindaba. Oyó como minutos después ella entraba. No abrió los ojos, sabía que tardaría unos minutos más en el tocador para cepillar su ahora largo cabello.

-Gracias-Le dijo Anna desde el banco frente al espejo.

A pesar de que no se atrevía a mirarlo, podía sentir el agitado nivel que tenía por su poder espiritista y en cierta medida podía deducir que se trataba de sentimientos reconocidos y no precisamente hacia ella.

-Es un buen niño-Agregó mirando el tono tan parecido que tenía el de él- Ha heredado mucho de ti.

-Y la fortaleza de ti-Añadió con una tenue sonrisa, que la invitaba a descansar junto a él.

Apagó la luz y lo acompañó en sus pensamientos, sin tocarse, sólo mirándose mutuamente. Entonces notó la tristeza en su semblante, el mismo que poseía cuando hablaba de la muerte de Hao, de la maldad que poseía su alma y sabía que le pediría.

-No voy a dejarte-Le anunció Anna de antemano.

-Tú puedes hacerlo-Reiteró Yoh- Además, ya te has encariñado con él, y sólo será un tiempo, hasta que crezca.

Cruel o no, no sabía que elegir. Giró su cuerpo y le dio la espalda. Cientos de veces había cedido a lo que él deseaba, pero tenía contadas ocasiones, como esas en las que no sabía qué tomar, si su deber o su sentir.

-Sería injusto que sólo yo conociera el placer de tenerlo a mi lado, es egoísta.-Respondió Anna, pero Yoh la calló con un beso.

Su ternura aún le sorprendía y el hecho de que sus manos se atrevieran a tomarla presa de una pasión indiscutiblemente febril. No hubo más, sólo el contacto físico, y el agitado respirar después de una unión tan empática. Buscó su mano y sus dedos se entrelazaron mientras ambos buscaban cierto espacio uno arriba del otro.

-Feliz Halloween, Anna-Habló Yoh en medio del silencio y el suave y acompasado respirar de ella.

Sólo el frío de unas cuantas lágrimas pudo sentir, ya que no hubo respuesta a su pregunta, ni siquiera a su decisión.

_**¿Podrías cuidarlo por mí?**_

**FIN**

**N/A:** ¡Saludos! Aquí concluyó este minific de episodios con temática de Halloween, aparentemente, me agradó hasta cierto punto desarrollar de mejor forma esta parte que aún es desconocida para mí, la relación de madre hijo y la percepción de Yoh, que me refería a que él estaba dispuesto a morir y eso Anna lo sabía en el manga, En fin, un final abierto, emotivo y con todo lo que percibo de este, hubiese querido alargarlo, pero nah, así está bien.

Agradecimientos especiales: hao-yandrak, Katsumi Kurosawa, AlessaD, Carlie-Chan, Keico Asakura, Rubi's chocolate, ioakane19,

¡Y Feliz día de muertos!


End file.
